shinobigaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
Imai Clan - Rimengan
Imai Clan History: : Little is known about the secretive Imai Clan. Said to originate from Yukigakure, the clan migrated to Kirigakure no Sato as a peace offering from Yukigakure to Kirigakure. It was rumored that in exchange for peace, Yukigakure offered their strongest Ninja as an offering to settle the discord. Thus is how the Imai Clan came to reside within Kirigakure. During the Period of Strife, the Imai Clan was heavily utilized by Kirigakure as their Rimengan proved to be an invaluable resource for Kirigakure, their eyes making them natural Ninja. : Unfortunately, not every child of the Imai Clan is born with the Rimengan. It is said that only one in one hundred are born with the Rimengan, making it a rare gift indeed. During the Second and Third Shinobi World War the Imai Clan were utilized even more heavily as both front line combatants and sensors. Due to their power, the Imai were kept as a closely guard secret of Kirigakure. Living in their own 'ghetto', the Imai were kept under the ever watchful eyes of the Kirigakure Hunter-Nin. The First Mizukage considered the clan to be a danger, fearing that the Imai might revolt against the Mizukage or simply run away with their powerful Dojutsu. : Because of this, the Imai have always been outsiders within Kirigakure. Even though the clan retains no ties toward Yukigakure, their distinct appearance sets them apart from their neighbors and their status as Imai both reveals and sets them apart. Because of this, assimilation has been relatively impossible, with the Imai maintaining their own distinct traditions, mannerisms, and way of dressing. It is because of this that most Imai are typically withdrawn from their normal Kirigakure Peers. : Common amongst the Imai are strange hair colors, ranging from white to blue and any mixture thereof. White clothing is a common theme among them, as is strangely bundling them selves up. Despite what temperature it might be outside, it is not uncommon to see them wearing heavier clothing. Another distinctive marker of the Imai is the fact that their body is slightly chilled to the touch, making the warm clothing actually quite comfortable to them as the outside temperature seems to have little impact on this. : Those born without the Rimengan appear no different then any other human, their eyes ranging from blue, grey, violet, and green while those born with the Rimengan are obvious from the unique shape of their eyes, which is always present regardless of the state of their Rimengan. The typical appearance of the Rimengan is a small pupil, surrounded by a larger black circle. Those who possess the Rimengan are kept separate from the general population of the Imai, secluded in special 'Houses', those who bear the Rimengan are subjected from the earliest possible age to intense training as well as the various Imai Clan rituals of purification. When a child is discovered to possess the Rimengan, they are separated from their family at the age of 3 and moved to the 'Houses'. : Knowing that Kirigakure seeks the Rimengan Holders above all others, the Imai prepare those who hold it to act as emissaries for the Imai Clan to the rest of Kirigakure. They are taught how to behave, how to preform, how to speak to strangers, and how to act 'civilized' and obedient toward the superiors of the village. They are taught that their lives are irrelevant in the grand scheme of things, and that they should be honored for the chance to die for their Clan and Village. Due to the nature of their Chakra, the Imai clan are notably unable to make use of any Fire Release techniques, though they hold no particular weakness to them. : Because of the nature of the clan and the rarity of the Rimengan among their kind, the house is divided into two sects. Those who possess the Rimengan, also known as Chosen, and those who do not, known as Nulls. There is a distinct difference in lifestyle and training between the Chosen and the Nulls. Chosen - Holder of the Rimengan : Rather then family or wealth, the 'nobility' of the clan as it were is decided by fate. Those that possess the Rimengan are considered to be of higher station due to their possession of the Rimengan. Within Clan politics, it is the Chosen who dictate policy and decide the fate of the entire collective. Because of this, those that hold the Rimengan are removed from their parents at the age of 3 and moved to the Noble Houses. This move is done to ensure that the Chosen place the well being of the clan above all else, as strong ties to a particular family would serve to create imbalance within the power structure. : In the Houses, the Chosen undergo strict etiquette training as well as training in the Ninja Arts. Very little is denied to them, the Noble Houses often being quite lavish. The clan goes to great lengths to impart upon the Chosen the value of the clan over the value of ones self, but that does not stop them from living comfortable lives. Within the clan, Chosen are always referred to as superior by the Nulls, and within Chosen society station is decided by individual ability as well as age. : Those who excel at their studies and adopt the values of the Imai clan tend to be elevated quickly within their station, those who do not are typically 'washed' out. In most cases they are not sent to the Kirigakure academy, but rather killed or kept on as tutors for the more 'promising' prospects. Those who show resentment toward the clan or toward their station face the most severe of punishments, which is executed only by the Nulls. Null - Keepers of Secrets : Outside the lavish lifestyle of the Chosen is the general populace of the clan, known as Nulls. It is the Nulls who are personally charged with the oversight of their clan. For centuries now, the Nulls have acted as Secret Keepers of the Imai clan. Though not as valued by Kirigakure as their Chosen kin, the Nulls frequently find position within the ranks of the Hunter-Nins. : While the Chosen possess the Rimengan, it is the Nulls who are chosen to hold the fruits of the clans most intimate secrets. While they address the chosen as their superiors, the Nulls are very much their brothers keeper. Taught the most forbidden and powerful techniques within the Imai Clan, the Nulls are charged with hunting down and punishing any of the Chosen who would put themselves above the clan. : The Nulls are typically either well-versed in the Medical Arts or in the clans many secretive Fuinjutsu. It is the Nulls who preform the seals, and if need be, completely remove the Rimengan from a Chosen as punishment. Because Nulls make up the vast majority of the Imai Clan, they act as a counterbalance to the power which is inherit in the Rimengan. Though they lack Kekkei Genkai, the Nulls are typically highly skilled Ninja in their own rights. Though they do not begin training as early as the Chosen, those which are selected or show talent for the Sealing or Medical Arts are selected by the Imai Clan for special tutoring. ='Basic Information' = Kekkei Genkai: Rimengan - The Eye of Reversal Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water, Snow Restrictions: * Cannot use Fire Release Traits: Rimengan The Rimengan is the ultimate Dojutsu of the Imai clan of Kirigakure no Sato. With it they are granted the pinnacle of Chakra sensory. Far superior to the Byakugan or Sharingan of Konoha, the Rimengan allows the user to see and manipulate Chakra as it is being used. This unique ability allows the holder of the Rimengan to know exactly what technique is being used against them. It is unknown where or how the Rimengan came into being exactly, but its wielders were natives to the Land of Snow prior to their forced migration to the Land of Water. As they are born, the holders of the Rimengan are taken before the clan elders where one of the Nulls places a seal upon them. This seal acts to stunt their power, resulting in their Rimengan being in a 'dormant' state, where it cannot be fully utilized until they are deemed worthy. Once they are deemed acceptable, the seal is lifted and the chosen is granted full access to their Rimengan. If the child proves to be unworthy, a more advanced seal will be placed upon them that complete nullifies the abilities of the Rimengan. Where as the Birth Seal is only a Partial Seal that allows the Chosen some access to the Rimengan for training, the full seal affords no such luxury. If the student is found to be particularly unsavory, their eyes will be removed completely and destroyed or the Chosen simply killed. Unsealed, the true power of the Rimengan is revealed. With their ability to see the Chakra, they are capable of 'hijacking' other peoples Ninjutsu. Rather then copying like the Sharingan does, wielders of the Rimengan instead interject their own Chakra via their Dojutsu techniques into their opponents technique. Upon doing this, the Rimengan wielder is able to seize control of the technique and even alter its elemental affinity. Likewise, the Rimengan is capable of influencing the physical chakra as well, creating a sense of vertigo in Taijutsu users and throwing off their equilibrium. Unfortunately, the Eye offers no protection from Genjutsu, though the subject will always be aware that they are under the sway of a Genjutsu. Sealed Rimengan Prerequisites: Imai Clan Members Only Effect: Required for advancement of the Rimengan TP: 0 Unsealed Rimengan Prerequisites: Sealed Rimengan Effect: See Rimengan Sight TP: 10 Rimengan Sight Description: The Rimengan glows yellow upon use, as their black circle about their eye seems to intesify. This is because of the massive rush of chakra actually flowing an expelling from the eye itself. The Rinemgan's activation comes at the price, as chakra can no longer be regenerated, while it is active, as all such chakra the body produced is being used to hold the Rimengan active. Rank 1: The user is now capable of seeing Chakra in it's truest form. Element, nature, source, and flow all all seen. The Rimengan doesn't see Tenkutsu or the chakra circulatory system, as it defines details of chakra rather than the course it takes. Effect: Ninjutsu is increased by 50% of Wits, this bonus ninjutsu can only be applied while using Rimengan Dojutsu. Rimengan can identify any D-Rank or lower Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. TP: N/A Comes with the unsealing of one's Rimengan. Rank 2: Sight is expanded on further, as the Rimengan is able to process movements much faster, being greatly superior to other Dojutsu in such an art. Effect: Reflexes and Speed are increased by 20%, Rimengan can identify any B-Rank or lower Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. TP: 5 Rank 3: The master's eye, considered to be the highest level of perception any eye could have. Effect: All techniques are now available to the user's knowledge, as it becomes obvious how the chakra will act once molded. TP: 20 Rimengan Reversal Description: The Rimengan is one of the greatest stationary techniques. This dojutsu ability allows it to completely hold a ninjutsu technique, of equal or lesser rank than the Reversal ability, and reshape it to the users liking. This can only be done of Rimengan Sight has the ability to read the technique. *D: 0 TP *C: 10 TP *B: 15 TP *A: 30 TP *S: 50 TP Rimengan Alter Description: Any technique that Rimengan Sight can see, can also be freely altered on an elemental nature level. This has a major effect, in both completely cancelling the technique, and allwowing the user to use their opponent's chakra to cast a technique. This requires 3 movements to use. This can only be done if the technique could be Reversed. Rank 1: Can change base elemental release into another elemental release technique of the same Power and Effects of the original technique. This technique must be one step away on the cycle. (Fire could be made into Water or Wind, for instance.) TP: 0 Rank 2: Can change base elemental release into another elemental release technique of the same Power and Effects of the original technique. This can be any base element. TP: 20 Rank 3: Can change advanced elements into any advanced element the user or victim knows. Multiple Rimengan users can work in concert, each sacrificing two movements, to form an Advanced Element that neither has mastered. TP: 30 Seals: *Imai Tracking Seal *Imai One-Point Seal *Imai Butterfly Seal *Imai Twin-Dragons Seal *Imai Rimengan Birth Seal *Imai Augmented Dragon Seal *Imai Full Seal Jutsus: Snow Release: Utilizing Wind and Water Chakra, the Imai are capable of creating Snow Release Jutsu by using the Wind chakra to cool the Water Chakra. It is believe to be the only trait which remains from their Yukigakure heritage, and partially believed to be the reason as to why they are all cold to the touch. *Snow Release: Yuki Kawarimi no Jutsu *Snow Release: Snow Manipulation *Snow Release: Yuki Bunshin no Jutsu *Snow Release: Snow Creation *Snow Release: Snow Shield *Snow Release: Snow Prison *Snow Release: Chains of Snow *Snow Release: Snowflake Movement *Snow Release: Snow Wolf Pack *Snow Release: Advanced Snow Generation *Snow Release: Blizzard *Snow Release: Grand Tidal Wave Avalanche Taijutsu *Imai Ryuken: Daiichigakushō (Imai Dragon Fist: First Movement) *Imai Ryuken: Dainigakushō (Imai Dragon Fist: Second Movement) *Imai Ryuken: Daisangakushō (Imai Dragon Fist: Third Movement) *Imai Ryuken: Daiyongakushō (Imai Dragon Fist: Fourth Movement) *Imai Ryuken: Saishūgakushō (Imai Dragon Fist: The Last Movement) *Ryuken: Kagirinai Enshinryoku Dojutsu Techniques Rimengan Vertigo Techniques * Rimenjutsu: Kinbaku (Reversal Technique: Bind Tightly) * Rimenjutsu: Maiagaru (Reversal Technique: To Be Whirled Up) * Rimenjutsu: Daimaiagaru (Reversal Technique: To Be Greatly Whirled Up) * Rimenjutsu: Guruguru (Reversal Technique: Round and Round) * Rimenjutsu: Shi ni Guruguru (Reversal Technique: Round and Round to Death) New Effects Rimengan Vertigo: During the next 3 turns, there is a 20% chance of any movement based action failing because the body does not move right. Stacks are cumulative, and new stacks refresh the duration of previous instances of Rimengan Vertigo. Does not affect Ninjutsu or Genjutsu use.